Magical Adventure: A Wiggly Movie (Jomaribryan's version)
"Magical Adventure: A Wiggly Movie" is the U.S. version of "The Wiggles Movie". In February 4, 2003, The Wiggles Movie was released in the U.S. as Magical Adventure: A Wiggly Movie. According a early trailer it was originally titled "Dorothy's Magical Birthday: A Movie Adventure". Synopsis The Wiggles embark on a journey to find Dorothy the Dinosaur since a troubled magician named Wally the Great, steals Greg's magic wand in order to become a better magician. Dorothy is also sad because she thinks that The Wiggles and everyone have forgotten her birthday, while in fact they're all planning a surprise party for her by performing at a circus tent that night. Plot Scene 1 Wally the Great (Tony Harvey), great-grandson of Waldo the Magnificent, is an amateur magician who believes he needs a magic wand to become a great magician. He sets off on his trike in search of a wand. Song 1: Hey There Wally Scene 2 Children's entertainers The Wiggles, consisting of lead singer Greg, guitarist Murray, drummer Anthony and pianist Jeff, are performing at a nearby school. Mrs Bingle (Joanne Samuel), the principal, had an accident with Anthony after she blew a whistle to wake Jeff up before the show, causing him to act extremely silly. The Wiggles leave for the show. Scene 3 Wally goes to the Magic Club and tries to preform his magic in front of his Uncle Cecil, but fails. Wally also finds out the Magic Club competition for Best Magician is that night and registration closes at 6 PM. It is Wally's dream to win the competition at the Magic Club. However, he is confronted with a rival, Roland the Remarkable (Dale Burrdge), who believes Wally is a nobody. Scene 4 Songs 2-4: Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?), Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?), Rock-a-Bye Your Bear Wally, watching from behind a wall, sees Dorothy herself laying Greg's (who is a magician) magic wand on a table while sulking that everyone has forgotten her birthday but really they were trying to keep the surprise party for her a secret. Wally quickly snatches it but is caught by Dorothy. Songs 5-6: The Chase, Quack Quack Scene 5 The 2 have a tug of war and the wand breaks in half. Meanwhile, the Wiggles decide to go out looking for Dorothy in their Big Red Car. They visit Henry the Octopus. Song 7: Boom Boom The Wiggles, Wally and Dorothy then visit Wags the Dog. Song 8: Tap Wags Dorothy and Wally visit Captain Feathersword. Song 9: Ooh It's Captain Feathersword The Wiggles happen upon Brrrrrrrrrr Street where they get frozen. Scene 6 Since they have no luck finding Dorothy, they go to Wigglehouse wher they ace a test given to them by their talking door, mix up their skivvies, have a flashback of the first time they celebrated Dorothy's birthday, and do the Romp Bomp a Stomp. During the adventures that Dorothy and Wally have, their friendship grows more and more. Dorothy leaves and sits on a bench, sadly, complaining to Wally that nobody remembers her birthday. Wally then says "I didn't forget your birthday" which makes Dorothy feel a little bit better. Scene 7 Wally begins to daydream about his grandfather, Waldo, saying to him to believe in himself. Wally forgets all about the Magic Competition and is almost late but thanks to Dorothy, makes it. However, Jimbo the Juggler blocks their way and say that Wally should put his vehicle in the full car park but Wally thinks quick and says "You find a spot" and tosses his helmet at him leaving Jimber pinch-faced. He then signs in and runs into Roland who clearly amuses the judges when his score is 9-9-9. Wally find his Grandfather's old chest of magic supplies and is confident in himself. Scene 8 The Wiggles are waiting for Dorothy to come to the party but nobody shows up. After Wally does his magic act, the judges score him 10-9-9. He wins the competition which leaves Roland jealous but at the same time impressed. Wally takes Dorothy to her party when it is just about to be canceled and the party begins. Epilogue Dorothy is proud that she has found a new friend and that her friends remembered her birthday. Differences from the Australian Version * The prologue is cut out. * The title card is different. * The scene of Wally at the magic club office is moved so that "Hey There Wally" comes immediately after the title card. This scene is instead placed right before the Wiggles' concert. This may have been done so The Wiggles could be seen earlier into the movie. Trivia * On the original release cover, the lines on the Wiggles' pants are cut out to match the pants worn in the movie. This is not done in the 2007 version. * Despite being a bonus feature, The Lost Joey is not listed on the back cover of the DVD. * On the American DVD disc, HIT Entertainment made an error on it because on the disc, the copyright date said 2002 when this video was really released in 2003. * On the U.K. double feature with Wiggle Time, the 20th Century Fox logo is cut out. However, it is still intact in the 2008 release without Wiggle Time. * In the Warner Bros. Re-release, the 20th Century Fox logo is cut out. Category:Kids movies Category:The Wiggles Videos Released by HIT Entertainment Category:Kids live-action movies Category:The Wiggles Videos